


Trick Or Treat

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: Castiel hates Halloween, but has somehow been roped into taking his niece, Claire, trick-or-treating. A chance meeting changes the whole experience.





	Trick Or Treat

Castiel sighed as he tugged at the uncomfortable cape, knot resting against his throat. He hated Halloween. Despised it even. Badly behaved kids running around screaming for candy, rowdy teenagers getting drunk and TPing every house in town… and the worst part of it all? Missing his favourite television show, Dr. Sexy M.D. so he could take his niece Claire trick or treating, because Jimmy and Amelia were off on a romantic getaway. Castiel had agreed to look after Claire instantly, but regretted his generosity when realised he’d be exposed to the worst holiday of the year.

“Is this acceptable?” He asked, slightly impatient. He just wanted to get Claire her candy so he could get back and have a night of peace, but she’d refused to go until he’d put on a costume. Castiel humoured her, knowing she’d be asleep pretty much as soon as they got home and the night would be his. He’d already disabled the doorbell, telling Claire that it had broken. He’d leave the bowl of candy on the porch and once it was empty, that was that.

Claire examined her uncle solemnly, before reaching out to ruffle Castiel’s hair. “You’ll do. Let’s go!”

Bucket in hand, Claire skipped out of the door, a grin on her face in complete contrast to her costume. That was the only good part of tonight – Castiel had gotten at least a dozen pictures of Claire looking adorable in her grumpy cat costume. He’d already sent a few off to Jimmy and Amelia so they didn’t miss out.

He locked the door behind him, content to let Claire skip off ahead to the first house on the block. He could still see her, it was a relatively open and quiet neighbourhood, so he felt it was perfectly safe standing on the sidewalk as she adorably jumped up to the doorbell.

“Trick or treat!” She yelled, as Mr. Singer opened the door and peered down at her.

“Well now,” Bobby had a twinkle in his eye. “I don’t think candy is good for bad-tempered cats.”

Claire paused, and pulled her hood down, grinning up at Bobby. “I’m not a grumpy cat! I’m a girl! It’s my costume, see?”

Bobby pretended to peer closer, before looking shocked. “So you are! Well in that case, have some candy, kid.”

Claire took a single candy from the offered bowl, knowing she had to leave some for the other kids. Bobby smiled at her manners and dropped a handful into her bowl with a wink. “Don’t worry, I got more candy than Willy Wonka in the kitchen. Happy Halloween, kid.”

“Happy Halloween!” Claire giggled, skipping back to Cas, who raised his hand in greeting to Bobby as they walked away.

It was relatively quiet, but it was only just starting to get dark. The older kids would probably be out soon. Castiel looped around the block with Claire, walking behind her leisurely. A shadow in the bushes just in front of Claire made him wary, and he sped up, taking her hand and bringing her close.

“Who’s there?” He demanded. “If you jump out and scare my niece, I assure you…”

Castiel didn’t have time to finish the threat. A groan sounded, and a half-naked man stumbled out in front of them, cheeks as red as the panties that were only just covering his junk. The man cleared his throat and covered himself as best as he could, while Castiel reached out and covered Claire’s eyes.

“I’m not sure that costume is entirely appropriate,” Castiel began, delicately, unsure of where was acceptable to look. Not the panties, obviously. Despite the fact that they were satiny and red and barely concealing what looked like an envy-inducing package. No, he couldn’t stare. Castiel moved his gaze up. The stranger’s torso was littered with scratches, and he was limping a little. Licking his lips, Castiel wondered if he was dreaming, or if Adonis himself had just had a bumpy landing.

“Dude, my eyes are up here,” the man snapped. “And you seriously think this is a costume? Like I’d choose to wander the streets dressed like this? It’s _freezing_ , not to mention that I’ve already had three women try to attack me because they think I’m gonna expose myself to their kids.”

Castiel met the man’s eyes and was overwhelmed by green, finding himself speechless for a long moment. “Claire, turn around.” He instructed firmly, releasing his niece so he could tug off his cloak and hand it to the stranger. “Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

Apparently it _was_ possible for the stranger to get even more embarrassed, although he seemed a little more at ease now he had the cloak wrapped around his body. “I was watching Dr. Sexy… uh, I was watching TV, and I figured I was home alone for the night. But then my brother let himself in and… well, I’m not exactly dressed for company, you know? He was coming up the stairs and the overgrown moose doesn’t know what knocking is. I panicked!” He added, defensively.

Castiel blinked again, and then it all fell into place. The limp, the scratches, the nakedness. He gawped in disbelief. “So you decided to _jump out of the window_?”

“It was better than having my brother catching me in my unmentionables. Don’t judge me.” The stranger muttered.

Before Castiel could reply, Claire tugged impatiently at his sleeve. “Uncle Cas, can we go now? It’s getting dark.”

“Just a moment,” Castiel assured her, turning back to Dean. “Well… I hope you have a good night?” He said, lamely.

The stranger smiled sheepishly. “I’m sure I’ll see the funny side of this tomorrow. I’m just not there yet. Thanks for the cape, Cas.”

“You’re welcome…” Castiel trailed off, enjoying the way his name fell off the stranger’s tongue far too much. There was something about a Southern drawl that made his knees weak.

“Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel finished. “Happy Halloween.”

He headed off down the street with Claire, glancing back after a few moments. He felt a little bad leaving Dean there, especially just with his cape, but he wasn’t sure what else he could do. Besides, Claire was right, the streetlights were already on. They needed to finish up and go home.

He needn’t have worried though, by the time he and Claire had finished at the next house, Dean was already gone. Castiel briefly wondered if he made it home without issue, before allowing himself to be distracted by Claire, declaring her bucket was getting heavy.

She was starting to look tired as they reached the last house on the block. Castiel decided that after this, he’d make her a hot chocolate and put her straight to bed. She’d more than tired herself out, and she could look through her candy tomorrow.

He knocked, distracted by some screaming in the distance when the door opened. He only turned when Claire made a soft sound of recognition and gasped out a name.

“Dean!”

Sure enough, Dean was standing in front of them, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and this time, clad in jeans and a form-fitting grey Henley. So he looked just as good in clothes as he did in panties.

“Hey Cas. Claire.” He knelt down and emptied an entire bowl of candy into Claire’s bucket, filling it right to the top. “That’s cause your uncle is the best,” he whispered, conspiratorially.

Claire gasped in delight, staring down at the exorbitant amount of candy in her bucket. “Uncle Cas, look!”

Castiel did, before smiling at Dean softly. “Thank you.”

“Trust me, Cas, it hasn’t even scratched the surface of how much you helped me out. The cape covered enough for me to sneak back in without giving Sammy an eyeful,” Dean laughed, sheepishly. “I’m definitely not making that mistake again. I’m gonna burn those… yeah…” He trailed off.

“That’s a shame.” The words left Castiel’s mouth before he realised he’d said them. “I- I mean, they were fetching. Colour. They were a fetching colour.”

Dean’s smile slowly spread into a lazy smirk and he ran his eyes up and down Castiel’s form. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hitting on me.”

“That would be inappropriate,” Castiel replied stiffly, trying to recover from his embarrassing slip. “I have my niece with me.”

“And when you don’t? When Claire is with her parents?” Dean asked, lightly. “No pressure. I just figured it isn’t outrageous to ask my knight in shining armour out on a date. Particularly when he just preserved my modesty. What do you think?”

Castiel laughed breathlessly, averting his eyes almost shyly and nodding. “I think that could be arranged.”

Beaming, Dean scrawled down his phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Castiel. “Call me tomorrow. We’ll figure out a time. Happy Halloween, Cas, Claire.”

Dean stepped back and closed the door, leaving Castiel staring in a daze. He could hear a voice inside that he assumed was Dean’s brother, exasperatedly claiming that only Dean could get a date with a trick-or-treater on Halloween.

He was still smiling as he led Claire back down the drive, heading home. She was skipping again, clutching her bucket tightly so as not to spill her candy.

“Did you have a good Halloween?” Castiel asked, holding Claire’s hand as they crossed the street.

“Yeah! It was the best!” Claire cheered, before pausing. “Did you have a good Halloween, uncle Cas?”

Castiel didn’t have to think about it, he couldn’t stop grinning if he tried. “You know what? I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
